cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Elimination
Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore Elimination 'is the process in the ''Cube Ultra Hardcore ''series where a participant dies in the competition, occuring after death by Player versus player, mobs, environment (such as, fall damage, lava, or suffocation, etc.), suicide or being glitched. After eliminated, the participant must leave the server. In several seasons, a participant can join and spectate but must not interrupt any of the participants nor help them out. The spectator cannot record any of the footage while in spectate mode. A participants' elimination are used for montages which are released into the public after a season of ''Cube UHC has ended. At times, players that did not record, lost the footage, or purposedly eliminate themselves are not included in the final product. Team Rank is not included in the tables for better organizing. Ultra Hardcore (Season 1) Ultra Hardcore (Season 2) Ultra Hardcore (Season 3) Ultra Hardcore (Season 4) Ultra Hardcore (Season 5) Ultra Hardcore (Season 6) Ultra Hardcore (Season 7) Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8) Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 9) Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 10) Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 11) Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12) Note: It is recommended to visit the main article for better explanation. Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13) Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 14) Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 15) Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 16) Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 17) Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 18) Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 19) Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 20) Patterns Most seasons have elimination patterns, as seen below. *Ultra Hardcore (Season 2) **Members of a different team: Dolphin '''(Twerkaholics), Flexvoid (Mobs In Black), Vas (Twerkaholics), Mags (Mobs In Black). *Ultra Hardcore (Season 3) **In male to female: Palmerater (Male), Dul (Female), MrMitch (Male), Kricken (Female). **It stops after Kricken, but creates a new pattern: Kricken (Female), Ashley (Female), Vas (Male), Mags (Male). *Ultra Hardcore (Season 4) **In three members: Grape (Orange), Rusher (Orange), MrMitch (Orange), Ashley (Red), Lizzie (Red), Vikk (Red). ***The patterns stops after Vikkstar is eliminated. **It begins again in two males to two females: Rusher (Male), MrMitch (Male), Ashley (Female), Lizzie (Female), Vikk (Male), Tofuu (Male). *Ultra Hardcore (Season 6) **In male to female: Hbomb (Male), Stacy (Female), Kermit (Male), Minegal (Female), Parker (Male). **The pattern begins again in Fin's elimination, with two members: Fin (Bandits), Sky (Bandits), Poke (Pirates), Tofuu (Pirates), Tybzi (Ninjas), Defek (Ninjas). The pattern then stops. **It continues once more after MC4Meh's elimination: MC4Meh (Slimes), DrPlayStation (Slimes), Pat (Lasers), Rusher (Lasers), Grape (Blades), Bee (Blades). ***This continues if Team Pandas' "elimination" is counted: Bayani (Pandas), MrMitch (Pandas). *Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8) **The pattern begins with three members: Pat (Sheps), Dfield (Sheps), Shep (Sheps), Dolphin (Shake N' Bake), MC4Meh (Shake N' Bake), JWong (Shake N' Bake), Kevin (Soup-A-Stars), Grape (Soup-A-Stars), Bayani (Soup-A-Stars). *Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 10) **In two members: Tomahawk (Lime), Devon (Lime), Kevin (Gray), JWong (Gray). **This continues if Magenta Team's "elimination" is counted: MrMitch (White), Rusher (White), Talekio (Magenta), Kiingtong (Magenta). *Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12) **In three members: Echo''' (Pink), Tofuu '''(Pink), JWong (Pink), Kevin (D-Team), 8Bit (D-Team), Dfield (D-Team), Poke (Crimson), Grape (Crimson), Bee (Crimson). **In two members: Huahwi (Teal), MrMitch (Teal), Hbomb (ChiTownKillerz), Tybzi (ChiTownKillerz). ***Tybzi's elimination creates a new pattern: Tybzi (ChiTownKillerz), Peckett (Ugly Robots), Talekio (ChiTownKillerz), Graser (Ugly Robots). Category:Cube UHC Category:Statistics and tables